


Holy Shit! It's an Apocalypse!!!

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kisses, First Times, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Winter Cup, Smut, Zombie Apocalypse, i guess?, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga and his friends must take a dangerous journey from Tokyo to Joetsu, in Niigata Prefecture, on foot and is about a 57 hour trip over 267 km. His dad is in a top secret CDC facility in Joetsu and Kagami must reach him to give him an important package that will help humanity survive the zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Abrupt Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and revised as of 10 May 2016.

Kagami wakes up suddenly after landing harshly on the floor. His eyes snap open, “what the hel--” 

A large hand clasps over his mouth firmly, “shh-” Kiyoshi mumbles next to his ear. Kagami looks around frantically to see Kuroko, Hyuuga, Izuki, Midorima,  and Takao huddled up next to the door. He squints his eyes and see that Kuroko is breathing frantically.

 

“The coast is clear Kiyoshi,” Hyuuga responds and Kiyoshi removes his hand from Kagami’s mouth, “ it is about time you woke up! It is hard to escape while lugging your big ass around.”

 

“Escape?” Kagami asks, “what about the game?”

 

“We won’t be finishing the game any time soon,” Hyuuga huffs, “basketball should be the last thing on our mind.”

 

“What the hell!”

 

“Kagami-kun please be quiet. We need to escape and yelling about would give away our position.” 

 

“Yes and yelling in such a small place is giving me a headache,” Midorima responds while rubbing his forehead.

 

“Why do we need to escape. What are we running from?” 

 

The teen boys just looks at the redhead and all of them are afraid to speak-up.

 

“It is a zombie apocalypse,” Izuki speaks up.

 

“Is that some sort of weird pun?” Kagami states, “zombies? Don’t joke with me.”

 

“Do you not see the state of our clothes?” Hyuuga asks and Kagami's scrunches his eyebrows together and looks over their jerseys, which is covered in blood and he looks down at his own which is almost as bloody and sweat stained as there. He looks over at Midorima and Takao examining their attire to see that they are also covered in blood. 

 

“We don’t know what is really going on,” Kiyoshi responds, “but from what we seen it is like a typical zombie apocalypse.” 

 

“In the middle of our game,” Kuroko starts, “some point after you passed out from hitting your head on the rim. Someone in the crowd started to scream and that is when it began… they were on the gym floor before any team or the referees knew what was going on.” 

 

“And that is when we saw this one man but his skin was an awful color, practically sagging and his eyes were completely white,” Izuki begins while looking out the window of the door, “one of the referees approached him, to ask him to step off the gym floor, and that is when he just snapped and bit right down into his neck and ripped away the flesh and the blood was sprouting around his neck,” Izuki motions towards his clothes, “that is how I got blood on my uniform.” 

 

“Thankfully my lucky item for the day did come into handy,” Midorima states as he motions to the sword leaning up against the wall, “of course I wouldn’t run around with an unsheathed sword. It has been boxed the entire time.”

 

“Shin-chan and I got lost while trying to exit the building,” Takao started as he wiped he wiped the blood that was on his face to his sleeve, “that was when we ran into your teammates that were carrying you around.” 

 

“If you still don’t believe us come and look for yourself,” Hyuuga states as he backs away from the door and pulls Kagam forward to where he can look outside.

 

Kagami looks out the slightly small window and sees people desperately running away and screaming as another group of people staggered behind them slightly. He looks slightly to his left to see one of the guys on the opposing team laying on the floor gasping while blood started to flow out of his mouth. Kagami’s eyes widen when he saw the monster tearing the biting into the neck, ripping away the flesh as blood streams into the air. The zombie continue to prey on the young athlete until after he gasped his last breath and the zombie slowly staggered away looking for it's next prey. Kagami stands there shaking as he rubs his eyes and watches as the zombie walks away; his eyes kept glancing back at young teen athlete to the zombie that killed him. Within the few seconds that Kagami stood there staring at the corpse that was alive and playing him in basketball, the young teen gets up and Kagami widens as he watches him stagger away. Kagami backs away from the door, “he just turned into a zombie.”

 

“I’m glad you can still see,” Midorima smirks, “after being bitten… whether they kill you or you kill them you will turn into one of them.”

 

“Where is everyone else?”

 

“We don’t know, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko responds as he looks down with his hands in tight fists next to his sides, “the team was split up when I went back to get you.” 

 

“It isn’t your fault, Kuroko,” Hyuuga states as he pushes up his glasses, “no one saw this coming.”

 

“What are we going to do now?”

 

“Get out of here alive with our skins on our back,” Izuki states as his eyes light up, “this isn’t the time for puns is it?”

 

“No, you idiot,” Hyuuga and Midorima scold Izuki at the same time. 

 

“Where are we trying to go?”

 

“First we are trying to get out of here,” Takao answers him, “the closest exit is to the right of us but there are zombs surrounding it.”

 

“We need a way to distract them,” Kiyoshi states, “once we get them away from the door and clear away enough we will be able to get out of here.”

 

“Then after that we are going to head to a health center that is very close to here,” Hyuuga states as he pushes up his glasses and clears his throat, “Imayoshi told me to head there as quickly as possible.”

 

“Imayoshi?” Kagami inquires, “the captain from Too academy?”

 

“That’s the bastard,” Hyuuga mumbles as he looks out the door.

 

“Do we have a plan to get them away from the door? Like a distraction or something?”

 

“Not really,” Kiyoshi states, “we haven’t been cooped up in this little room for long.”

 

“We don’t know any other distraction than them chasing down a fresh bag of meat,” Izuki states but he clasps his hand over his mouth.

 

“I’ve notice something,” Kuroko states suddenly.

 

“What is it?” Midorima asks while looking down at his old teammate.

 

“They are attracted to loud noises, which is probably why they all suddenly flooded the gym,” Kuroko states as he slightly pulls on his wrist band.

 

“Could we go into the main office and play a song on the PA system?” Izuki asks as he looks at the group.

 

“The office is near the main entrance of the school, which is on the other side of us,” Hyuuga states.

 

Kagami glances out the door and sees a red box, “I have an idea.”

 

“I didn’t know you could come up with one those,” Midorima remarks as he crosses his arms as Kagami glares at him, “we don’t have all day.”

 

“What if we pulled the fire alarm?” Kagami grunts as he motions to the red box on the wall slightly across from them. 

 

“That could work,” Kuroko states as he shrugs his shoulders, “it is better than staying in here. Who is going to go?”

 

“The distance isn’t that far,” Kagami mumbles as he looks out the window to left, “I don't see any zombies,” he looks forward and then to the right, “the coast is clear. I’ll go.”

 

“Be carefully Kagami-kun,” Kuroko states.

 

“It is just right across the hall,” Kagami states as he slowly turns to door knob and slightly opens the door to peeks out and can only see the zombies surrounding near the exit door. He slowly steps out and the smell of dead flesh and blood fills his nose and he has his hand over his nose. He quickly jogs over to the other side of the hall and pulls harshly on the fire alarm. The fire alarm blasts loudly in the hall and Kagami dashes back over to the door and closes it behind him as him and the other teen boys sit below the window as they could hear the zombies staggering past the door. Kagami removes his hand from his nose and lets a sigh go, “that wasn’t too bad. How does it look out there?”

 

Kuroko stands up, “sorry,” he states as he bumps into Midorima and sends him slightly landing between Kagami’s thighs, their faces slightly close together. Midorima glasses start to slip off his nose and Kagami reaches out and slowly pushes them up the bridge of his nose.

 

“What are you doing?” Midorima whispers.

 

“Your glasses were slipping.” Kagami states as he turns his head away.

 

“There is only a few but I’m sure we can out run them,” Kuroko states as he lowers back down.

 

“Alright,” Hyuuga clears his throat, “we are all going to run towards the exit door and not get bitten.”

 

“Will you be alright Kuroko?” Kagami asked as he looks at his friend.

 

“I will be fine, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko states as he stands back up, “do you need help, Midorima-kun?”

 

“No,” Midorima groans as he stands up swiftly and grabs his sword by the hilt.

 

The other teen boys stand up and Hyuuga wait by the door with his hand the door knob slightly twisting it, “is everyone ready?”

 

They all nod as Hyuuga turns the doorknob and slowly opens the door. As they step out of the small room one of the zombies at the end of the hallway on the left spots them and startsstagger towards them. They all immediately began running next to reach towards the exit door, Hyuuga is the first one to reach the door and he opens it to see the bright sunshine of the outside and holds it open for the others to run through. After Kuroko runs through Hyuuga steps to exit out the door until he sees Riko standing at the end of the hall right beside the zombie that was slowly chasing them, “RIKO!” Hyuuga screams desperately and that is when the coach of Seirin’s boys’ basketball team turns around in her tattered uniform and reveals her cloudy white eyes and her throat, which has been torn open, with dried blood on the remaining skin. She sees Hyuuga and she lowers her jaw, more than what is humanly possibly, and a loud screech comes from her mouth and blood starts to drip from her eyes. She quickly starts running towards Hyuuga with speed that did not compare to the previous zombies that they have seen. 

 

“Riko,” Hyuuga stammers as he held tightly on the door knob, slightly shaking. Kiyoshi leans out the door to see the former coach running at them, screeching loudly. Kiyoshi grabs onto his friend- pulling him outside and releases the door for it to close right in their face as soon as Riko appeared before them. The door shuts closed and they can hear Riko screeching on the other side slamming her body against the door an attempt to break past the locked door.

 

“Riko,” Hyuuga voices shakes, the same as his eyes, as he stayed sitting down on the ground as his fingers dig into the soft dirt.

 

“What about Riko-senpai?” Kuroko asks as he looks as he observes his captain.

 

“Riko didn’t make it,” Kiyoshi answers for Hyuuga as Hyuuga suddenly stands up.

 

“We need to get out of here,” Hyuuga says barely above a whisper.

 

“Was that loud noise her?” Midorima asks as he looks towards the door where they can hear the noises of them beating up against the door. “They are dumb creatures and can’t remember how to open a door.”

 

“Yes, Riko was screaming the entire time she was running at me,” Hyuuga states a little louder, “I mean she was actually running not going about like a bunch of drunken idiots like the others we’ve seen… we need to keep moving.”

 

“Do you know how to get to this health center?” 

 

“Yeah it is only a block away,” Hyuuga states as he suddenly starts walking off at the head of the group.

 

Kagami, Kuroko, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Midorima, and Takao follow Hyuuga as he leads them to the health center through the streets. The group of teens stop at every corner to look past the street, scanning out for any threats but all they saw was empty streets and they didn’t hear a single sound.

 

“The calm before the storm,” Izuki mumbles as Takao waves the coast is clear and they advance forward onto the empty silent streets.

 

Hyuuga sneers as he looks around the deserted streets, “where is everyone? Were we the only ones that didn’t catch the memo that today was the last day of the world?”

 

At the back of the group Kuroko looks down at the ground as he felt a large hand on his back, “are you okay, Kuroko?” Kiyoshi asks him as he looks down at him with his huge brown eyes.

 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Kuroko responds as he looks up at the front of the group.

 

“Do you want me to tell them to slow down?” Kiyoshi asks as his fingers play with Kuroko’s blue strands.

 

“I can keep up,” Kuroko states as he wipes the sweat from his forehead, “we are almost there.”

 

Kiyoshi hums as he grabs Kuroko hand and gently holds in his own as he smiles brightly down at the younger teen watching as his face slightly turns pink. 

 

“Kiyoshi-senpai,” Kuroko says barely above a whisper.

 

“I’m glad we got out together,” Kiyoshi beams as he lets go of Kuroko’s hand and lightly pats him on the back, “let’s keep up with the rest.” 

 

Hyuuga, Izuki, and Takao lead the group and with Kiyoshi and Kuroko in the back it left Kagami and Midorima in the middle of the group, “where the hell did you get that sword anyways?”

 

“I acquired this sword from my house,” Midorima responds as he looks over the blade, “it is one of my ancestors. I told my family that I needed it for a presentation today.”

 

“You lied to them?” Kagami gawks.

“What is so surprising about that?”

 

“You don’t seem like the type that would lie,” Kagami states as he looks behind them at Kuroko and Kagami picking up on their pace. 

 

“Well it is my lucky item. Buying a sword would have been too much and something that I could not possibly afford,” Midorima pushes up his glasses, “I would do anything to have my lucky item.”

 

“Oh?” Kagami asks as one of his eyebrows rises, “what if it is a jar filled with your enemies organs?”

 

“Then I will use this sword to disembowel you,” Midorima responds coldly, “but that would be impossible.”

 

“I wouldn’t let you disembowel me!” Kagami snarls towards the tall man.

 

“Disemboweling you would be easy,” Midorima smirks, “but my lucky item tomorrow is not a jar filled with my enemies organs but a lion.”

 

“A lion?”

 

“Do you also have bad hearing?” Midorima asks while he rolls his eyes and looks that the front of the group has stopped in front of a door.

 

“Is this the place Hyuuga?” Kiyoshi asks when him and Kuroko reach their fellow peers.

 

“Yeah, Imayoshi told me to come through this door,” Hyuuga states as he pulls out his phone and sees the text, “I’m glad this came in before I lost signal,” Hyuuga glances at the phone and up at the keypad on the door and presses in the numbers. The teens can hear a loud beep as the icon on the door flashes green. “Let’s go,” Hyuuga states as he opens the door and steps through, “we have to take the stairs to the top floor, which is the fifth floor.”

 

Once past the door the space was too small for them all to stand right in front of it. Hyuuga starts to ascend up the stairs followed by Izuki, Takao, Midorima, Kagami, Kuroko, and Kiyoshi. After Kiyoshi closes the door behind him, which the door beeps as the lock reactivates. Hyuuga climbs the stairs quickly with Izuki and Takao somewhat behind him and can hear the two talking but ignores their conversation. Midorima and Kagami are not close enough to hear exactly what Izuki and Takao are talking about but can hear Takao laughing. However, Kuroko nor Kiyoshi could even hear Takao laugh as they were behind the rest of the group.

 

Kuroko bends over slightly as his grabs tightly on the rails, “how many floors did Hyuuga-senpai say are in this building?”

 

Kiyoshi hums as he rubs his chin, “I think he said that there were five.”

 

“How many sets of stairs have we climbed already?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kiyoshi states as his eyes feast on Kuroko’s behind, “I’ve been distracted while climbing,” his hand swiftly smacks Kuroko on the rump, causing the smaller male to jump, “and it is all because of you.” 

 

Kuroko looks back and slightly glares at Kiyoshi, “Kiyoshi-senpai,” he mutters as his cheeks flush, “what if they heard you?”

 

“They are too far ahead of us to hear anything,” Kiyoshi mutters as he stands directly behind the smaller male. Kiyoshi reaches out and gently rubs Kuroko’s sides and alternates to rubs his back.

 

“Still we shouldn’t do it here,” Kuroko mumbles as he leans back into his senpai’s touch, his breathing started to become slightly heavier.

 

Kiyoshi hums, “oh you were thinking about doing it on the stairs?” he whispers into his ear and smirks when he sees his kouhai’s ear turns a bright red. “I told you the next time we do it you would be screaming my name,” Kiyoshi states as his mouth is barely a centimeter from the other’s ear as his hands grab gently on Kuroko’s waist, “all you have to do is speak up, Tetsuya.” 

Kuroko’s lips tighten together as his hand rest upon tops of Kiyoshi’s right hand, slightly tracing his long digits, as his face deeply flushed, “something like that-”

 

“Will happen when you are ready,” Kiyoshi interrupts the male as he uses his left hand to slightly turn Kuroko’s face as he moves his closer with his bright brown eyes stare into Kuroko’s soft light blue eyes. Kuroko leans in his face and closes the distance and gently kisses the taller man’s lip. Kuroko began to pull away from the kiss but Kiyoshi leans in as his hand softly goes through Kuroko’s light blue hair. Kiyoshi looks down at Kuroko as he gently moves his fingertips on his cheeks, “do you want me to carry you? It is okay if it is for a little while you know?” 

 

“Okay,” Kuroko responds softly as he felt Kiyoshi hand move away from his waist, sliding across his back to lightly rub his spine, Kiyoshi steps to the side and goes two steps forward and moves to the front of Kuroko and bends his knees. “If it is too much let me know immediately senpai.”

 

“Ok,” Kiyoshi smiles as he felt Kuroko smaller body close on his back and his legs wrapped around on his waist, “hold on tightly,” Kiyoshi hums as he goes to stand up slowly, “ohh,” he groans, “my knee!”

 

“Kiyoshi-senpai, put me down!”

 

Kiyoshi laughs as he stands up fully, “I was just joking,” Kiyoshi beams as he holds on to the other.

 

“If you weren’t packing me I would have hi-”

 

“I know, I know,” Kiyoshi states as he interrupts the other and starts walking up the stairs with ease.

 

Midorima and Kagami are ahead of Kiyoshi and Kuroko by a few sets of stairs but they can not hear the couple down below them. 

 

“Kuroko must have reached his limit,” Midorima states as he pauses and looks down the stairs.

 

“You worried about your old teammate?” Kagami states as he stops a couple steps behind the tall Shutoku player.

 

Midorima clicks his tongue, “I was just making a statement.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Kagami states, “you are trying to start a conversation with me.”

 

Midorima visibly rolls his eyes, “I did not direct it to you.”

 

“There is no one else around,” Kagami states as he leans a little on the stair railings and looks up ahead of him, “there is no way that this building only has five floors. It feels like we have been climbing these stairs forever.”

 

“This no normal health center building,” Midorima states as he slightly twists his body and looks up.

 

“Just from looking at the exterior of the building anyone can tell that the interior is keeping something a secret from the public,” Midorima mumbles as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

“You do that a lot,” Kagami blunty states.

 

Midorima raises his eyebrow as he looks at Seirin’s power forward. 

 

“You know, you are always pushing your glasses up your nose,” Kagami sighs, “that would get on my damn nerves.”

 

“They are glasses baka,” Midorima snorts, “of course they are going to slide down my nose.”

 

“But doesn’t it get annoying having to push them up all the time,” Kagami inquires as he stares intently at the Shutoku’s shooting guard.

 

“Not really,” Midorima states as he looks away from Kagami’s intense stare.

 

Kagami stands there and watches as Midorima’s glasses started to slide down the bridge of his nose again, “it would drive me insane,” Kagami reaches out and takes other’s glasses.

 

“What are you--”

 

“You know,” Kagami states as he stares intently at the other taller man, “you should start wearing contacts.”

 

“Yes let me call me eye doctor to set an appointment,” Midorima snarls as he reaches for his glasses but misses, “too bad his secretary said he is too busy rotting his flesh away.”

 

Kagami belts out laughing at Midorima, “I must be dreaming… you just told a joke,” he continues to laugh as Midorima reaches for his glasses that are in plain sight but drastically misses, “damn are you farsighted? Tell me how many fingers am I holding up?” Kagami holds up two fingers but with Midorima glasses in the middle between the two digits.

 

“You are an arrogant ass,” Midorima snarls as he looks frantically, “give me my glasses.”

 

“Answer correctly and I’ll give them to you,” Kagami smirks as he holds it between his two fingers.

 

“You are obviously holding up three fingers you asshole,” Midorima snarls as he holds out his hand, “give them to me.”

 

Kagami chuckles, “too bad you lost.”

 

“No you are obviously holding up three. Don’t try to cheat by holding up fingers behind your back.”

 

“Look more closely,” Kagami states as he holds up his two fingers and the glasses closer to Midorima’s face.

 

Midorima eyes widen as he sees his glasses in the middle, “you and your petty tricks,” Midorima stares daggers at Seirin’s power forward, “well are you going to give me another test.”

 

“Nah,” Kagami states as he covers his mouth from laughing so hard, “that was your only chance.”

 

“Why don’t you just lead me into a pool of zombies if you want me to die so bad,” Midorima barks as he glares at Kagami. “Give. Me. My. Glasses.”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“What?!” Midorima gawks as his eyes widen and he moves his mouth but words do not come out.

 

“You are blind not deaf,” Kagami crosses his arms while leaning closer to Midorima, “kiss me.”

 

“You are just trying to make an idiot of me,” Midorima states as he turns away from the male, “I will not be made a fooled of by the likes of you.” 

 

Midorima face flushes as he starts to take a step up and awkwardly stumbles and Kagami swiftly catches him from behind, “good thing I have good instincts, right?”

 

“You are an animal,” Midorima snarls as he looks up into Kagami’s dark red eyes.

 

Kagami looks down, “maybe you should wear glasses,” he looks directly into the vibrant green of Midorima’s eyes, “I don’t want anyone else to see how beautiful these eyes are,” he mumbles below his breath.

 

“Of course I should wear my glasses I don’t just wear them because I want them,” Midorima retorts, “what did you say at the end? Speak -”

 

Kagami silences the rest of Midorima and kisses him on the lips. At the sudden feeling of another man’s lips upon his own Midorima eyes widen dramatically as his lips clench together. Kagami’s tongue licks Midorima’s soft lips, teasingly as he moves his lips against the deathly still lips of shooting guard. Midorima’s eyes slowly began to close as he became lost in the soft and slow kiss; they almost completely close until they heard the laughing voice of Seirin’s second year center, Kiyoshi Teppei. Midorima’s eyes widen and he moves his lips away, “idiot,” he mumbles lowly as Kagami slowly helped the shooting guard up from the awkward position, while slipping his glasses in his hand.

 

“Oi,” Kiyoshi states as he removes one hand that was holding on to Kuroko, “is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, Midorima wasn’t careful and tripped,” Kagami responds as Midorima back was turned away as he slipped on his glasses, waiting for the heat in his face to cool down and for his heart to stop pounding.

 

“Are you okay, Midorima-kun?” Kuroko asks as he looks over Kiyoshi shoulder.

 

“I’m fine” Midorima states without facing his former teammate, “I’m going on ahead,” he responds as he quickly starts to climb the stairs.

 

“What happened to you Kuroko?” Kagami asks as he watched Kiyoshi climbing the steps while carrying Kuroko.

 

“Ah he was exhausted so I offered him a piggyback ride so we could keep up with the group,” Kiyoshi states as he stood right in front Kagami, “there is no way this building only has five damn floors.”

 

“I know,” Kagami groans as he starts to walk up the stairs.

 

At the top of the stairs Hyuuga comes in front of a steel door with as passcode on the door. He wipes his brow with his sleeve as he fished his phone out of his pocket. He glances at the message Imayoshi sent him as he punches in the numbers but the light on the door flashes red. He grunts as he quickly punched the numbers in again just to be denied for the second time. He glances to the side and see an intercom at the side of the door he sees the red button and punches it with his fist, “Imayoshi you bastard! You better open up this door and let us in. You didn’t even send me the code for this door.”

 

Hyuuga removes his fist from the door as he glances at the light and starts to tap his foot as he shifts on his weight. He turns slightly as he can see Izuki and Takao climbing up the stairs side by side together.

 

“I thought you said this building only had five floors,” Izuki states as he bends over and places the palm of his hand on his knees.

 

“This building apparently has some secrets,” Takao adds as he rests next besides Izuki.

 

“Ah,” Izuki states as he lands his fist in his hand while standing up, “you are only as sick as your sickest secrets.”

 

Takao laughs as he held his stomach across his middle, “that one was good,” Takao pats the other on the back.

 

Hyuuga rolls his eyes and his looks at the door and sees that it hasn’t beeped or lit up green. He punches on the red button again, “are you going to open up and keep me waiting out here all day?”

 

He removes his hand as he slightly curses as Takao and Izuki continued to laugh at each other’s jokes.

 

“Eh, Shin-chan are you okay?” Takao asks as he watches Shutoku’s shooting guard reach the final platform. 

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Midorima states as he pushes up his glasses slowly.

 

“Eh, you have a smudge on your glasses Shin-chan,” Takao points out as the taller man stepped closer to them, slightly next to the door.

 

Midorima pulls out his glasses cleaning cloth, he wipes off his glasses as he slightly looks around the area, “this is a lot bigger than the room we first came through.”

 

“Yeah,” Hyuuga mumbles as he again punches the red button with veins in his temple popping out, “Imayoshi Shouichi. I know you can hear me.”

 

Hyuuga removes his fist as he stands there again tapping his foot, waiting for the light to go green when he hears Kiyoshi’s laughter and he rolls his eye again as he groans, “I’m going to die in this room surrounded by laughing idiots.”

 

“ah Hyuuga,” Kiyoshi states as he reaches the top platform and bends down so Kuroko could get off of his back, “what is the hold up?”

 

“The damn door won’t open,” Hyuuga states as he glares at the locked door.

 

“Didn’t he give you a passcode?” Kiyoshi asks as he moves up closer.

 

“Yeah but it didn’t work,” Hyuuga states as he looks over Kuroko and Kagami. He stares at the red button and presses it with the palm of his hand, “Imayoshi,” he states softly. 

 

Hyuuga removes his palm and heard the static, “yes?” Imayoshi stated over the intercom, “how can I help you?”

 

Hyuuga eyes glare at the red button and his fist slams on the red button, “you asshole you know I’ve calling you over this damn thing this entire time. OPEN UP!”

 

The lock on the door flashes green and Hyuuga suddenly turns the knob and throws the door open as he storms in the all white room. Imayoshi stands near a black chair in a white coat looking over the monitors, and Hyuuga storms past Too’s shooting guard, Sakurai Ryou, without paying him any attention. Hyuuga reaches over were Imayoshi is standing and throws his fist but the Too academy’s captain dodges the heated throw easily while grabbing him tightly on the wrist and wrapping himself behind Hyuuga. Imayoshi rests his chin on Hyuuga’s left shoulder, “you turn me on when you are this pissed,” he mumbles softly letting Hyuuga be the only one to hear his passionate words. Imyoshi takes the chance and quickly kisses Hyuuga on his lips.

 

“Get a room!” Takao yells as it is followed by boisterous laughter which is joined in by Izuki’s own loud laugh.

 

Imayoshi chuckles into Hyuuga’s ear as it slightly turned pink. Imayoshi reluctantly lets go of Seirin’s captain as the other males walked into the room.

 

Imayoshi slightly frowns, “this is all that made it back?”

 

“Yeah,” Hyuuga mumbles, “even Riko,” his fist clenches up, “she didn’t make it back.”

 

Imayoshi gently pats Hyuuga on the back and Hyuuga shrugs off the touch as he walks over and takes a seat on the couch. 

 

“I’m sure you all have your questions,” Imayoshi states as he turned the black chair with the back facing the males sitting on the comfortable couch. He sits down on the black chair and folds his arm on top of the back of the chair, “ask them quickly.”

 

“What is this place?” Midorima asks as he fills up a plastic water cup.

 

“A health center in disguise,” Imayoshi sighs, “but it actually is a highly classified CDC center. We have been researching the zombie epidemic that started two weeks ago.”

 

“Two weeks ago?” Hyuuga states as his eyes started to shake.

 

“Yes, it started on a small island in the west of the world. Every research team has been studying and reflecting on the research that we all have linked, well our network was linked together, the virus moved  from the small island to the Americas, Africa, and Europe. Now it has been in the most of Asia, and now Japan has infectees and it is unknown if the virus has spread in Australia or in the polar artics.

 

“You said that your systems were linked and now they are not?” Kiyoshi asks as he rubs his head.

 

“Yeah, one of the big servers in America went completely black and disconnected us with the rest of the world. I can’t even see the research from the other CDC buildings in Japan but we have a backup protocol.”

 

“How did this virus start? How come did they not tell anybody?” Takao asks as he crosses his arms.

 

“We don’t know how it started, and the information we collected is uniform, but I do not know of any specific progress that has been made, well except for mine,” Imayoshi pauses briefly, “the higher ups decided to keep this hush hush and not have the rest of the world panic.”

 

“That was a stupid idea,” Midorima snorts.

 

Imayoshi shrugs his shoulders.

 

“What was or currently is your research?” Kuroko asks as he relaxes in the couch. 

 

“My team was researching on a way to gather the infected in one area, without the use of noise, and it was successful.”

 

“Where is your team?” Izuki states as he looks around the white room.

 

Imayoshi frowns, “I’m the only that is left,” Imayoshi presses down on the large ring that was on his finger and the large monitor screens turning on displaying a large room with a bright green core in the middle. “This is what we have been working on,” Imayoshi states as he slides his chair out the way of the monitors, “that giant core is something I like to Pheromones. I don’t know exactly why or what I did but it attracted a lot of the zombies in this area to come to this building, which is why you did not encounter any on your way here. Each CDC building was built with one of these cores, even if all the scientist in the building may have died each core can be activated, since they are still linked by a different system that is still active.  They are set to detonate killing all the zombies in the area and good radius outside of the building,” Imayoshi states as he flashes through diagrams displaying the radius that the bomb would cover. “However something interesting has happened,” Imayoshi states as he pressed the button and the view changes to one of the out street views displaying the walking corpse of the Seirin team coach.

 

“Riko senpai,” Kuroko states as he his eyes widen.

 

They see as Riko jaw, still lowered, as she screeches and the zombies gather around her than closing her jaw after they follow her, “there have been some irregulars that are either faster in speed, smarter, can gather other infectees or can actually still speak,” Imayoshi states as he presses the button again and the screens go dark, “we weren’t really conducting the research on irregulars so I don’t know  if the Pheromones would work on them.” 

 

“It would only attract zombies in this area correct?” Midorima asks.

 

“No, there are cores set around Japan,” Imayoshi states as he pauses, “but they won’t be activated unless we were given the all clear and that everyone in the area was evacuated.”

 

“How is the rest of Japan? The rest of Tokyo?” Kagami asks suddenly.

 

“The rest of Japan?” Imayoshi restates as he shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t know. The rest of Tokyo I don’t know but this district is lost.” 

 

“So do you plan to set off those cores for us to escape?”

 

“No, I’ll be staying behind,” Imayoshi states while grinning with his eyes closed.

 

“You idiot! You can’t just stay behind you will die!” Hyuuga states as he stands up dramatically from his seat. 

 

Imayoshi just grins as Sakurai drops on the floor on his knees, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he cries, “I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry,” he cries quickly as his words began to blend together.

 

Hyuuga grabs him by the collar of the shirt and lifted up the crying boy, “shut your trap you annoying apologetic mushroom!” 

 

Sakurai continued to cries more as snot began to pour from his nose and landed on Hyuuga arms but it didn’t stop him from holding on the smaller male, “I’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRY!”

 

“I’m still a dead man if I go,” Imayoshi manages to state loudly over the whimpering and crying shooting guard. Hyuuga glares at Imayoshi, his eye brows coming together as he stares at Imayoshi as he sat in his chair. Imayoshi slightly moves the high collar of his lab coat and reveals the bright red mark on the base of his neck.

 

Hyuuga eyes widen and practically freeze on the mark at the base of Imayoshi necks, his hand relaxes and he drops Sakurai suddenly on the ground. “How?” he breathed out shakily, “what happened?!”

 

“Well, we had a problem with one of our doors,” Imayoshi stated as he slumped in the chair his arms hanging down like an exhausted child, “the rest of the team, which there was five of us, went to go fix them. `They didn’t make it back. While they were fixing the doors I noticed on the cameras that one of the infected slipped past and was headed towards the area Sakurai-kun was at so I went to save him. I thought I was sneaky, but the bastard got me in the end before I killed him.”

 

“I’m so sorry senpai,” Sakurai whines followed by sniffles.

 

“Luckily we did find out research about the bites,” Imayoshi sighs, “I don’t know if a cure exists but I do know if the bitten host survives after the bite they have an hour until they turn unless they are bitten by an irregular, than the bitten host would last for about 20 minutes. If a person is bitten and killed by the infectees after their heart stops for a few seconds they will immediately react to the infection.”

 

“How many more minutes,” Hyuuga said softly but was drown out by Sakurai cries, “Shut up! There is nothing you can say now to make any of this better--nothing that will make any of this okay!”

 

Sakurai looks up at Hyuuga with his large huge eyes and can barely get the words out of his mouth.

 

“Unless you can go back in time stop apologizing!” Hyuuga snarls at the crying mess before him.

 

Imayoshi sighs as he stands up from his chair and walks over to Sakurai; he kneels down and softly pats on the other’s back, “Sakurai-kun,” Imayoshi states sternly and Sakurai looks up at him while wiping his nose, he goes to speak but Imayoshi places his finger on his lips, “we made a promise alright? How about you go in the other room for a bit. But don’t take too long cause you still have to your end of the bargain okay?”

 

Sakurai shakes his head as he stands up and quietly leaves the large white room through a white door. Hyuuga rubs his temples as he looks away from the male beside him, “how much longer?”

 

Imayoshi glances down at the watch on his wrist, “about forty minutes,” he states as he looks at Hyuuga’s back, “come with me,” Imayoshi states as he grabs on the other wrists pulling him along. Imayoshi looks at the shocked group on the couch, “wait patiently, Sakurai will be back shortly,” he pulls Hyuuga to another white door that slides open and after he fully pull Hyuuga through Imayoshi turns around and presses in a set of numbers and locks the door.

 

“I’m staying here,” Hyuuga whispers, “I’m not leaving you behind.”

 

“Nonsense,” Imayoshi states as he approaches Hyuuga slowly placing his hands on his waist, pulling him in close, “there is something I want you to do.”

 

Hyuuga turns his head in an attempt to ignore the others words, “Hyuuga,” Imayoshi states as nuzzles into the other’s neck, “I don’t have a lot of time you know?”

 

“You bastard,” Hyuuga mumbles, “what the hell do you want.”

 

“There is a very important USB driver i’m going to need you to deliver to the people at your next destination,” Imayoshi states, “I want you to survive and stay alive and deliver it for me.”

 

“Are you sure that place is still working and not overrun?”

 

“Yes, I know,” Imayoshi states, “my father is there and we linked our systems together a long time ago but he can’t retrieve any files he just knows if this building is active or lost.” 

 

Hyuuga turns his head directly towards Imayoshi’s smiling face and he rolls his eyes, “fine, whatever.”

 

Imayoshi hums as he presses his face in his neck, “thankfully this infection doesn’t spread with kissing, or hugging, we don’t know if it spreads during sex though.”

 

“Oh, so you want me to be a fucking test subject?” Hyuuga barks as he glares at the man.

 

“No,” Imayoshi states, “it doesn’t spread through blood so we don’t know exactly how the bite works. There was a scientist where an infectee threw up blood and got into his mouth and the scientist lived and didn’t have any problems afterwards. Well, until their lab went dead and he probably died.”

 

Hyuuga sighs and looks down at the floor, ignoring Imayoshi intense gaze, “I do want my last precious memory on this earth is to be holding you in these arms.”

 

Hyuuga turns his head sharply and freezes when he sees Imayoshi’s open eyes staring at him intently. Hyuuga pushes on the other chest, which Imayoshi frowned and closed his eyes but they open when Hyuuga quickly took off his dirty jersey and pulled down his basketball shorts and clumsily stepped out of his basketball shoes. Imayoshi just stands there watching Hyuuga quickly makes his way to the large vacant bed, wearing only his slightly tight green briefs and his pair of black socks, “if I knew being on the verge of death would have you taking the initiative--”

 

“This is not a joking matter,” Hyuuga cuts him off as he climbs on top of the bed, he stays up on his knees as he looks over at the clothed man, “are you going to hold me or stare at me?”

 

Imayoshi chuckles as he shakes his his head and quickly shed his clothes on his way to the bed, leaving behind a trail of clothes. He climbs on the bed and his hands grabs on the other’s waist, “if only I could take my time with you,” he mumbles he started to kiss on the other’s neck while his hands slides up over Hyuuga’s body. 

 

“You are a tease,” Hyuuga whimpers as his wraps his arms around the others neck, his fingers slightly trailing on his upper spine. Imayoshi kisses up the other’s neck, to his right jaw and up his cheek and lands on his lips. Hyuuga opens his mouth as he felt the other’s lips land upon his and he greedily claims Imayoshi’s mouth, sliding his tongue inside only to be happily greeted by the other. Their tongues twine together until Imayoshi traps Hyuuga’s tongue between his lips and sucks slowly on the flexible muscle. An awkward moan escapes Hyuuga’s lips as he felt Imayoshi’s deftly fingers tweaking at his  sensitive nubs. Imayoshi mouth let’s go over the other’s tongue, but his fingers does not leave the slightly hardened nubs alone as they squeeze them, and occasionally rolling them. 

 

Imayoshi licks his lips as he looks at his love and starts to kiss down to his neck slightly sucking on the skin, leaving tiny hickies, until his hot mouth reached one of the redden nubs and he removes his fingers and replaces it with his mouth. His tongue craftily flicks the nubs alternating with sucking on the nipple roughly. His left hand continues to tease Hyuuga’s left nipple as he his right hand slowly moves down the other’s convulsing abdominal wall, moving extra slow as it circles around his navel, and it lands over Hyuuga’s erection rubbing over it against the  material of Hyuuga’s briefs. Hyuuga cries out from all the attention and uses his right hand to cover his mouth. 

 

Imayoshi grabs tightly on the other’s member, “do not drown yourself out, Hyuuga,” Imayoshi snarls, “I want to hear everything that escapes from your lips. The only thing that matters is what is going on in this room and I don’t give a fuck if they can hear us out there,” he squeezes down on the other’s member harder and Hyuuga cries out as he slowly lifts his hand from his mouth and places the offending hand in Imayoshi’s hair.

 

“You bastard,” Hyuuga cries out as he felt Imayoshi’s hand come in contact with his now bare member. Imayoshi slightly pushes Hyuuga on his chest, while slowly stroking his member, until his back hit the bed and he stayed between the other thighs. Imayoshi lifts up Hyuuga left leg and starts kissing up his thigh as his right hand continued to move across Hyuuga’s harden shafter at a slightly quicker pace. Imayoshi kisses across Hyuuga heated thigh until his lips met with the end of Hyuuga’s briefs, he removes his hands and pulls his briefs down which earns a shiver from Hyuuga. Imayoshi moves slightly down on the bed and lays on his stomach and he brings his mouth towards the hardened flesh. Imayoshi’s tongue darts out and licks the tip of the head, and a low moan leaves Hyuuga’s lips as his arm went across his eyes.

 

“Remove your arm, Hyuuga,” Imayoshi snarls as his breath caresses the hot flesh near his lips, “I want you to watch me as I pleasure you.”

 

Hyuuga throws his arms back down and looks at the older man between his thighs, he slightly glares with his wet lips and flushed cheeks, “I’m watching,” Hyuuga mumbles as he looks down. Imayoshi smirks and widens his tongue as he takes long, teasing licks on Hyuuga member and he flicks the slit every time his tongue reached the top. Hyuuga throws his heads back once Imyoshi closed his entire mouth over Hyuuga’s member. His left leg slightly wraps around Imayoshi’s body as his hands clenched into the soft black sheets, “Imayoshi,” he whimpers. Imayoshi left hand slowly moves down towards Hyuuga’s rump, slightly spreading it again as the digit moves around the pinkish hole feeling it pulse from the touch. Imayoshi quickly presses in the digit into the tight warmth, groaning when Hyuuga suddenly started to pull on his hair. He moves the digit in quickly, twisting his finger around just before he had a second one lined up at the entranced and presses it along with the other. Imayoshi spreads his fingers inside of Hyuuga as he took Hyuuga entire member into his mouth, his lips touching the soft black pubic hair. 

 

Imayoshi curls the finger inside slightly pressing against Hyuuga’s sweet bundle of nerves, “you fuckin’ tease,” Hyuuga grunts just before Imayoshi curls his fingers more in the sweet spot earning a loud moan from the male. Imayoshi removes his mouth from Hyuuga’s member as removes his fingers from the tight walls and he slightly lifts him as he replaces his fingers with his mouth. “Oh shit,” Hyuuga moans as he felt Imayoshi’s warm mouth on his entrance, and his tongue moves easily through the welcoming entrance. Hyuuga moans as he lifts up his hips more and slightly moving closer to the Imayoshi’s mouth that greedily sucks and licks at Hyuuga entrances. “Imayoshi!” Hyuuga cries out as soon as Imayoshi right hand wraps around the base of his member and starts to jerk him off frantically. Hyuuga starts moving his hips in time with Imayoshi’s movement as Imayoshi uses his left hand to keep Hyuuga entrances near his mouth as he continues to ardently work his mouth on Hyuuga’s entrance. “Imayoshi, I’m close,” Hyuuga pants when Imayoshi looks up at him with saliva dripping down his chin.

 

“Cum, Hyuuga.” Imayoshi orders as he works his hand faster across his member and smirks, “you do have a pretty fast recovery rate.”

 

“You ass-” Hyuuga interrupts himself as a loud moan escapes his lips as he thrust upwards to moves his member in Imayoshi’s hand, riding out his orgasm. Imayoshi eyes are open as he watches Hyuuga throws his head back, his eyes rolling back, his left hand clenching tightly into the black sheets, and his toes curling as his hot semen lands on his body. Hyuuga bodies slightly relaxes and his body starts to heave as Imayoshi removes his hand and rubs down down each of Hyuuga thighs simultaneously while licking up the hot semen off of Hyuuga’s slightly sweaty body. 

 

Imayoshi looks down to see Hyuuga member is slightly hard again while he pulls off his own briefs, he groans as he slightly pushes himself up, “I was mistaken. Your recovery period is practically nonexistent,” he moves himself over Hyuuga, and places his left hand next to Hyuuga’s head. He places his impressive hard member at Hyuuga’s entrance as Hyuuga lift his legs. Imayoshi suddenly thrusts himself inside Hyuuga’s tightening warmth; a very loud moan escapes Hyuuga’s lips at the sudden intrusion.

 

“What was the hell was that?” Kagami asks as he looks at the door where the loud noise comes from which is followed by even more moans, “are they?”

 

“Yes,” Sakurai sniffs as he looks at Kagami with his slightly reddened eyes, “our captains are lovers.”

 

Midorima clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes, “no one wants to hear that.”

 

“Shin-chan leave the lovers alone,” Takao states as he looks at his teammate.

 

“It is just a petty matter of the flesh,” Midorima retorts.

 

“You probably never had sex before- have you Midorima?” Kagami asks suddenly.

 

“No,” Midorima stammers.

 

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” 

 

Midorima green eyes widen as his face became red, “No!” He responds a little bit too loudly but he soften his voice, “just continue the plan.”

 

“Yes,” Sakurai stated, “ we are going to through this chute. It is a clear straight drop and at the end are already prepared supplies. We are going to continue to walk to the nearest secret CDC building, which Imayoshi’s father is operating, and we want to move fast because Imayoshi is not only going to set off the core in this building but the cores around this entire area.”

 

“What about the other survivors in this area?” Kiyoshi asks.

 

Sakurai shakes his head, “this district of Tokyo is lost. There are no other survivors.”

 

“And what are we going to do once we get to the other building?” Kuroko states.

 

Sakurai shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t know.”

 

“What does he plan to do with Hyuuga?” Kiyoshi asks, “I know he won’t willingly leave.”

 

“Imayoshi-senpai told me to tell you to drag him out of here,” Sakurai responds as a loud moan interrupts him and his face flushes pink. “They should be done within ten more minutes. Imayoshi-senpai said that he would be quick but throug-”

 

“We do not need all the details,” Midorima snarls as he stands up suddenly, “can we leave now?”

 

“Yes,” Sakurai states as he heads towards the designated chute and presses a button, which causes the chute door to open, “it is like a slide,” he explains as he moves to the side and Midorima quickly climbs down the chute. Sakurai stands there watching as Kagami, Izuki, and Takao went into the chute. Kuroko stands before the chute until Kiyoshi suddenly turns him around and quickly take his lips in a soft kiss.

 

“Kiyoshi-”

 

Kiyoshi places his finger on the other’s lips, “please be careful,” Kiyoshi states as he presses his lips on Kuroko’s forehead, “I’ll see you at the center.”

 

Kuroko has a bright blush as he avoids Sakurai gaze and climbs into the chute. Sakurai looks at Kiyoshi, “I understand,” Sakurai states, “I guess you just have to wait until they are-” a louder cry of pleasure drowns out Sakurai voices, which causes his cheeks to flush. “I’m going to go now,” Sakurai mumbles as he climbs into the chute.

 

“Be safe,” Kiyoshi states as he waves him off and moves over to the couch and sits down slowly as he could hear Hyuuga screaming.

 

Hyuuga screams drowns out Imayoshi grunts as the Too academy’s captain thrusts diligently into the other’s warmth with his rough and precise thrusts which result in Hyuuga to drastically become undone from the intense pleasure. Imayoshi groans before his lips hungrily lands upon Hyuuga’s as his pace quicken and his mouth moves away from his lips. Imayoshi stares down at his lover watching as he turns his head away and can see his eyes watering, “Hyuuga,” Imayoshi grunts out when he felt Hyuuga’s walls suddenly tightening around him, “look. at. me. please.” Hyuuga turns his head and stares into Imayoshi’s open eyes.

 

“You’re... staring... at... me,” Hyuuga whimpers between heavy breaths.

 

“How could I not admire this beautiful man in front of me,” Imayoshi responds as he glasses began to slip down his nose, “oh,” Imayoshi states as he went to reach for them but Hyuuga’s shaking hand grabs it and gently places them on the bed so they would not be destroyed from their activities. “It is a good thing I’m nearsighted,” Imayoshi chuckles.

 

“You-” his voice hitches surprisingly high as Imayoshi moves in deeper than ever before, “bastard.”

 

Imayoshi grunts at feeling the tight quivering walls, “I’ve never been here before,” he mumbles against the other’s neck and starts to suck down on the flesh as he could hear Hyuuga unsuppressed moans in his left ear. Imayoshi sucks the skin of Hyuuga’s neck until he reaches his ear lobe, he nibbles on, “Junpei,” he groans directly into the other’s ear.

 

Hyuuga eyes snap towards Imayoshi, glaring at the man as he tighten his walls on his member getting a grunt from the male and causing his own body to shiver. Hyuuga lowers his legs and pushes on Imayoshi chest until his back is on the bed and Hyuuga is riding him on top. Hyuuga fingernails dig deeply into the other’s chest, “you dam-” another moan, “bastard.” Hyuuga increases his speed as he claws at the other chests while looking down at the grinning face, “you are the worst,” Hyuuga throws his head back because of another loud moan and also due to Imayoshi’s deftly fingers reach Hyuuga’s oversensitive nipples. 

 

Hyuuga lowers his face and his teary eyes meets Imayoshi’s eyes, which quickly wipes grin that was on his face,  Imayoshi lifts himself to where he is sitting up. He cradles Hyuuga’s face softly wiping the tears away. “Junpei,” he whispers directly into his ear as if no one else is supposed to hear the words falling from his lips.

 

“Shouichi,” Hyuuga cries out as the other started to frantically thrust up in his tight warmth, “Shouichi!”

 

The lover’s repeated each other name in hushed whispers or loud cries to each other as if they were the only words in their vocabulary. Their bodies remained in the same position as they embraced each other, and not only with the weight of millions upon millions of feelings placed in the just the one word that they kept repeating, but with their lips, their hands, and their hearts. Their lips touched any piece of skin that they could touch.  Their hands caressed each other by wiping away tears, and leaving their mark deep imprinted in their skin.  Their hearts beating loudly into the room which could not be drown out by any moan, cry, grunt, groan, yell or even the headboard of the bed that is constantly beating against the wall. 

 

“Shouichi,” Hyuuga whimpers, “I’m going to-” 

 

“Me too,” Imayoshi grunts as he felt Hyuuga’s nails digging into his back.

 

“Together?”

 

“Together,” Imayoshi  replies as he quicken his pace only to be slowed down by the tight grip from inside.

 

“Shouichi!” Hyuuga moans out as he rides out his climax and his fingers digs more into his back as he felt Imayoshi’s warmth fill him. Hyuuga brings his face towards the other ears, “I lo…love you,” Hyuuga whimpers out between raspy breaths, “I love you, Shouichi,” he whispers repeatedly in the other's ears as his voice and his body began to shake as tears trailed down his face and lands on Imayoshi’s shoulders, “I love you.”

 

“Shhh,” Imayoshi attempts to calm the other as he slowly pulled out of the man. Hyuuga does not stop his quiet and barely audible words of love as Imayoshi quickly dresses himself a fresher set of clothes. He attempts to pull on a pair of briefs but Hyuuga wraps his arms around him from behind burying his face into his, “Junpei, it is time,” Imayoshi states after he puts his glasses back on.

 

“No,” Hyuuga cries, “I”m staying here with you.”

 

Imayoshi sighs as he stands up and walks toward the door, he picks up his lab coat on the way and throws it across his shoulder, he tilts his neck as he glances to the mirror across from him to see how red and ugly the bite mark has became in the last twenty minutes. He unlocks the door and strides out to the common area and gives Kiyoshi a faint smile.

“I’m not going anywhere!” Hyuuga demands as he strides out of the room, “I’m staying right here with you, Shouichi.”

 

“No you are not, you promised, Hyuuga,” Imayoshi states as he strides right along toward the monitors he picks up a USB driver and tosses over to Hyuuga who catches it and clenches it in his hand, “go and live.”

 

“There is no point of living if you’re not here,” Hyuuga retorts glaring at his lover’s back.

 

“Kiyoshi it is time for you guys to leave and get away as quickly as possible,” Imayoshi states as his fingers moved across the keyboard. The monitor's display changes showing parts around the area with the cores  lifting up from the ground, “get him out of here,” Imayoshi snarls as he continues to type on the keyboard rapidly.

 

“Hyuuga,” Kiyoshi calls out as he approaches the man but he is cut off with a wild and intense glare. Kiyoshi sighs and quickly grabs the man, who starts to thrash around, and flings him across his shoulder and holds on to him tightly as he walks towards the chute. 

 

Imayoshi keeps his eyes on the monitor screens, ignoring his lover's cries for him, he watches the zombies gather near the cores, his eyes flickers around the monitor until they land on the one displaying the former coach of Seirin’s basketball team, “let’s see how advance you really are,” he mumbles to himself as he watches her approach the core and becomes entranced by the smell, “ah can’t forget to hit the recording button.” Imayoshi clicks the button as he relaxes in the chair drowning out the sound of his lover’s voice slightly echoing in the chutes. He looks at his watch, “they can get away within fifteen minutes,” he mumbles as he changes the view of the major monitor that displays the door they will exit to leave the building. Imayoshi leans up in his chair as he watches his lover reluctantly is pulled out the building. Kiyoshi’s hand clenched tightly around his mouth to keep him quiet and from startling the other zombies around them. Imayoshi continues to watch his lover’s progress slightly clenching his fists as he saw nearby zombies heading towards them but the zombies path chances once they smell the cores. That is when he shifts his eyes to see that Riko Aida is still drawn to the green glowing core. 

 

“They made it,” Imayoshi states as he looks down at his watch “and with four minutes to spare,” Imayoshi smirks as Kiyoshi types in the passcode for the secret tunnel, leading directly to the other CDC building, and holding tightly to Hyuuga’s wrist. Imayoshi freezes the main camera on Hyuuga’s utterly hopeless face and see that his eyes are looking out in the direction of the building. He sees the tears slide down across his face and he reaches out to the screen and wipes his hand across the tear as another tear is shedded from his red eyes, “Junpei,” he whispers faintly as he looks at the flashing red button that would set this district of Tokyo to flames. Imayoshi removes his glass from his face and place the palm of his hand on the button. He closes his eyes as more tears began to shed but a faint smile spreads across his face as he presses down hard on the flashing red button, sending that district of Tokyo, the building, and his body and every zombie in the area to flames.” 

 

Kiyoshi throws Hyuuga into the secret tunnel and just before the doors behind closed shut Hyuuga could hear and see the flames spread across the district. “SHOUICHI!” He cries out while leaning towards the door, his face covered in tears.

 

Kiyoshi drops down to his knees and wraps his arms around him tightly. “Let it all out,” he states softly between the man’s cries, “i’m here for you. You can lean on me all you want.”

 

“It’s not fair,” Hyuuga states while roughly beating on the other’s chest. “I don’t want this. I don’t want be here.”

 

“You have to do that promise for Imayoshi,” Kiyoshi hums and he started to rub his back.

 

“Fuck him,” Hyuuga snarls, “that bastard always does what I hate. He has the audacity to get me to fall for him and he just leaves me like that! As if I can FUCKING DEAL WITH HIM BEING GONE! Who the hell does he think I am? Some emotionless robot that would go on as if everything meant nothing.”

 

Hyuuga buries his head into Kiyoshi chest, “I can’t stand him and I feel like an idiot cause I--”

 

Kiyoshi hushes the other man and rubs his back, “relax Hyuuga, take all the time you need this route is safe.”

 

Kiyoshi continues to cradle Hyuuga as he hums and softly sings a lullaby and overtime Hyuuga violent cries soften until they were completely nonexistent. Kiyoshi stops humming and looks down at his friend who is vast asleep. He wipes the tears away from his face and grabs the USB from his pocket and put it in the pocket of Hyuuga’s sweatpants. Kiyoshi slowly lifts up and and began to carry Hyuuga’s body through the barely lit tunnels.

 

“Where are they?” Izuki mumbles as he paces past the entrance, “it has been an hour.”

 

“Kiyoshi-senpai said he would be here,” Kuroko responds as he constantly glances at the door. 

 

The light on the door flashes green as it unlocks and slowly opens. Izuki pulls the door open to see Kiyoshi still carrying Hyuuga as he was vast asleep in his arms. 

 

Kuroko’s eyes lit up as he watches his boyfriend, in secret, walk through the door. Hyuuga is startled by the sudden shift of weight and opens his eyes dramatically he looks around the bright room and stares up at Kiyoshi, “put me down,” he orders with his raspy voice and Kiyoshi slowly lowers him.

 

“Ah, I’ve see that you two made it safely,” a tall man with black and gray hair stated while smiling at Kiyoshi and Hyuuga.

 

“I know that grin from anywhere,” Hyuuga snarls, “you must his father.”

“Yes, I am and you must Hyuuga Junpei,” he motions towards Hyuuga, “and you are Kiyoshi Teppei,” he smiles at the both of them, “I’m glad you both made it here safely and I believe that Hyuuga-kun has something for me.”

 

“Yeah,” Hyuuga states as he fishes in his pocket and pulls out the USB.

 

“Follow me then,” Imayoshi-san states as heads towards the door, “Izuki-kun, Kuroko-kun and Kiyoshi-kun you should probably head to the briefing room. I believe Dr. Smith is ready to talk to you all.” 

 

Hyuuga follows Imayoshi-san, which was a different direction that Izuki, Kuroko, and Kiyoshi were currently headed. In the briefing rooming, which was an all white room similar to the room they were in with Imayoshi Shouichi, was only Kagami and Midorima since Takao left the two alone because he had to go use the bathroom.

 

“So, I was your first kiss?” Kagami states out as he stares down the male across from him.

 

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Midorima rolls his eyes and looks at the walls.

 

“You know are little rendezvous on the stairs.”

 

Midorima cheeks flush, “you should be more worried about your senpais then my lips.s”

 

Kagami smiles widely, “they will make it here just fine. So, about your lips--”

 

“Yes! Alright,” Midorima fumes, “it was not even a good kiss.”

 

“You looked like you were enjoying it a lot,” Kagami responods as he began to tap his fingers on the table. 

 

Midorima stares daggers at the male until he heard Izuki and Takao’s combined laughter. He looks at the entrance of the door and sees they are leading Kiyoshi into the briefing room. Takao sits next to Midorima and Izuki sits at the empty seat next to Takao. Kiyoshi and Kuroko move to the other side of the table and Kiyoshi sits between Kuroko and Kagami.

 

“Where is Hyuuga-senpai?” Kagami asks Kiyoshi as he takes his seat.

 

“He went with Imayoshi-san,” Kiyoshi states as he relaxes in the seat.

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“No, he is far from okay,” Kiyoshi responds as he wipes his face. “The reason why it took so long is because I waited until he calm down.”

 

“Did you know him and Imayoshi were together?” Izuki asks, “you were the least fazed by the shocking revelation.” 

 

“Yeah, I knew,” Kiyoshi responds, “not because it he told me. I may have walked in on them a few times. Ah, where is Sakurai?” 

 

“He went into one the rooms to rest as soon as we got arrived here,” Kuroko responds.

 

“How is he?” 

 

“A lot better than earlier,” Takao answers as soon as a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes walks into the room.

 

“Hello, I am Dr. John Smith,” he states as he waves his hand at the group, “I know make all the jokes or feel free to laugh,” Dr. Smith chuckles until his eyes land on the piercing dark red eyes of Kagami Taiga, “you must be Kagami Taiga. I work with your dad, he is very dedicated to his work.” 

 

“You know my dad?” Kagami asks as the doctor takes a seat at the head of the table.

 

“Yes,” Dr. Smith states, “perhaps I will start there.”

 

Imayoshi-san leads Hyuuga into a room with a huge monitor and there is no one else around but the two of them. Imayoshi rolls out the chair station at the monitor, “you can sit here,” he motions towards the empty seat as he rolls another black chair towards the monitor. Imayoshi-san sits down next to Hyuuga, “will you give me the USB?”

 

Hyuuga hands him the USB before he relaxes in the chair as Imayoshi-san loads the USB into a port on the rather advanced console. Hyuuga eyes widen dramatically to seeing Imayoshi on the screen giving them both a standard slight grin behind those spectacles. Hyuuga’s finger clenched on the material of his sweatpants as he watches Imayoshi-san presses play.

 

Imayoshi clears his throat, “ah hello,” he states as he gives a soft smile, “dad if you are watching this it means that I’m dead and Hyuuga made it to you alive,” he sighs as he rubs his face. “Well dad I can tell you getting bitten hurts like a bitch but I have some important business that I need to tell Hyuuga. I don’t care if you stay or if you leave but Hyuuga might want you to leave. I’ll give you two a minute.” Imayoshi remains looking at the screen as Hyuuga could hear Imayoshi-san rustling.

 

“Do you want me to stay or would you prefer for me to leave you two alone,” Imayoshi-san asks gently as he places his hand on the back of Hyuuga’s chair.

 

“I don’t care,” Hyuuga responds faintly as he looks at the man on the screen. 

 

Imayoshi-san relaxes in the back of seat as he looks at his son. 

 

Imayoshi clears his throat, “well hello Hyuuga,” he gives a warm smile to the screen, “I’m glad you made it out of here alive you know,” Imayoshi rubs the back of his head as he relaxes in the chair. “There are a million of things that I want to tell you right now but maybe I shouldn’t if I pretty much thought of how you would react,” he leans up in the chair closer to the monitor. “You know, at first, when the infected teeth went in my skin a million things were running in my mind and every one of thoughts involved you except for one, which is irrelevant right now, but I knew that I couldn’t leave you behind, happily or pleased with my decision. You know that there is nothing that could have been done to prevent the events that happened while I was waiting for your arrival. There is nothing that I can say to make the pain easier for you but death isn’t really a bad thing.” 

 

Imayoshi laughs, “I remember this quote I saw about how life creates countless of gifts and death keeps them and cherishes them for ever. Of course I would not be reluctant to go to death if death was you,” he hums softly while looking directly at the monitor, “this is so hard attempting to say these final goodbyes to you over a screen when I haven’t even seen you yet. While I watched you play today I wanted to come down on the basketball court and take you away me when I received the alerts but you probably would have kicked my ass.” 

 

The screen suddenly becomes back, “what happened?” Hyuuga asks as he looks at Imayoshi who suddenly shrugs his shoulders.

 

Hyuuga looks away until the view on the screen becomes clear again except this time Imayoshi is wearing nothing but his lab coat and his bare chest can be seen, “Hyuuga,” Imayoshi calls out rather seductively while wiping his face, “I did say how much it sucks to see you leave, but I rather did enjoy watching you go until just a few moments ago.” 

 

Imayoshi slumps back into his seat, revealing his entire bare torso to not only Hyuuga but Imayoshi’s father, “I enjoyed holding you in my arms for one last time. The memories keep replaying in my mind like an unbroken record, and the way you said made my name,” Imayoshi wipes his face with the palms of his hand and covers his eyes. “Junpei,” he whispers rather lowly. Hyuuga can see the slight tear running down his cheek. Imayoshi removes his hand and his glasses to reveal his watery eyes which are slowly producing tears, “I don’t know what happens when one dies, Junpei.” He states as he leans closer to the camera and holds up his hand, “but I promise you if reincarnation is a real thing I will not forget you. I will travel this entire earth, my soul will be searching and yearning for you even beyond the limits of time.” Imayoshi lowers his hand from the screen, “Junpei,” he states as another tear travels down his cheek, “say it again. I want to hear you say it. Say my name,” he tilts his head as his eyes widen, “please.”

 

“Shouichi,” Hyuuga whispers faintly as he holds on to his shivering body.

 

“Did you feel that?” Imayoshi states, “that’s me with you--I will always be with you, Junpei.”

 

“Shouichi,” Hyuuga whimpers as the tears begin to form at the edge of his eyes.

 

“Junpei,” Imayoshi states, “I wish I could physically wipe your tears away.” 

 

Hyuuga just softly sniffles while looking at the screen, “Junpei… look at me please,” Hyuuga looks up at the screen and is met with a facial expression he has never seen on Imayoshi’s face. Imayoshi is really smiling, not one of those smiles that screams I know everything, but a real smile showing off his beautiful teeth. “I love you too,” he states as his voice began to falters dramatically as several more tears slide down his cheeks, “I always will.”

 

“You bastard,” Hyuuga states as he turns his head away from the screen unwillingly to look at Imayoshi’s face. 

 

The screen goes back and it lights up again with showing the monitors and they both are unable to see Imayoshi but can hear his voice, “alright dad. The part you’ve been waiting for the cores work perfectly. They attract there attention and one of the cores attracted the attention of an irregular.” The view on the camera changes to Riko Aida entranced by the green glowing core, “However, I don’t know if she is the type with the brains to figure it out that the Pheromones will kill her. I sent the right settings to every core around the world and settings are unlocked so you can change them if they evolve or if there are anymore irregulars that are drawn to a particular setting. My base settings are one, five, thrity, sixty, one hundredZ, fifty-oneT, RIeighty-nine, LIz00089Pqrst, E7I8GGfortyfive, and ZZZLLLOOP.” Imayoshi clears his throat as he looks at the screen, “could you look after Hyuuga for me? I don’t know what I could do while I’m dead.”

 

Hyuuga and Imayoshi sit in their seats as they can hear rustling in the background of the camera, “Junpei,” was whispered faintly until they could hear a loud explosion and the camera completely turns black. 

 

Imayoshi-san pauses the video as he stops scribbling on his note pad and tucks it back into his pocket, “there are rooms,” he stated as he looks at the young teen, “there are rooms where you can rest and you can take a nice hot bath or shower if you’d like.”

 

“Thanks,” Hyuuga mumbles as he stands up quickly from his chair and headed towards the door they walk through while waiting for Imayoshi-san.

 

Imayoshi-san aborts the USB and tucks it in his pocket while walking over towards the door and lightly pats Hyuuga on his back, “if you will just follow me.”

 

In the briefing room with Kiyoshi, Kuroko, Izuki, Takao, Midorima, Kagami and Dr. John Smith,  the teens are all standing there as they stare up at the virologist.

 

“Let me get this right,” Kagami remarks, “you want me to travel from Tokyo all the way to Joetsu?”

 

“Yes, that is where your father is located,” Dr. Smith states as he passes the teens a piece of paper, “this would be your travel itinerary but on the way to your trip there are secret supplies caches and CDC centers, if they are active you can stay there and rest. At each center you need to upload a specific USB and deliver that to your father to help him in his research.”

 

“You want me to go by myself?”

 

“Your friends can go with you if that is what they choose to do,” Dr.Smith states as he watches all the teens looks over the piece a paper.

 

“A trip to Joetsu on foot will be about a three day journey,” Midorima mumbles.

 

“I’ll go with you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko states suddenly.

 

“Same,” Kiyoshi responds while running his fingers across Kuroko’s thigh before the smaller male moves his thighs away from his touch.

 

“I’m going to go too,” Izuki states.

 

“I guess I’ll go, there is only so much he can see,” Takao states as he looks at Midorima.

 

“Fine--” 

  
“I’m also going to go!” a sudden voice spoke up out of nowhere and Sakurai strolls into the room, “Aomine-san is out there and I will find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these nine chapters will be rather lengthy, apparently, I didn't really have a set length in mind but kept writing until I reached, what I felt like, was a good stopping point. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of Holy Shit! It's an Apocalypse!!! I enjoyed writing it like I enjoy writing all of my works. If you have any questions, comments, and/ or feedback feel free to leave them and they are all much appreciated it!
> 
> My eyes started to tear up while writing parts of the first chapter. 
> 
> Next time this is updated Kagami and his friends will be embarking on their trip to Joetsu, Niigata Prefecture which took me forever to plot the trip with Google maps but it will be geographically correct. If I slip up, call me out on it. So next chapter, we have a very determined Sakurai Ryou, flirtatious remarks from Kagami to the tsundere and a secret romance that no one has caught on to yet.
> 
> Eight more to go! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading.  
>  
> 
> XOXO,
> 
> Symone Nicole.
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry.
> 
> P.S.S sorry for any mistakes. I do not have someone to go over and check those things and I try to catch them all by myself. But I will be making updates on chapters to correct mistakes that were looked over.


	2. A Night in the Facility

Somewhere in Tokyo, in a top-secret government facility, Kagami Taiga and his friends rest for the evening before they set out on their  journey to save the world from the Zombie Apocalypse, or what else of the world that is left.  The scientist in facility are unaware of the state of the districts around the world since their international server is no longer active; however, they can see state of the multiple facilities around Japan. There is a facility located in each district of Japan; however, unfortunately  Japan has faced huge casualties, there are already a few districts in Japan that are now Code Black.  A district being labeled as Code Black means up to two things.  The first meaning is that the facility in the district is no longer active, and the second meaning is that the district has been lost.  However, there can be a case where a facility national server was shut down, which disconnects them from the other districts in Japan.  Recently a district has been lost and Imayoshi Shouichi stayed behind in his facility to set off the Pheromones, a program he designed to attract zombies by the smell, which set that district of Tokyo up in flames. 

 

Imayoshi’s action did not sit well with everyone--with just one individual, his lover, Hyuuga Junpei.  It was a tragic reunion between the two; however, Imayoshi could not go with his love because he would eventually put them all in danger nor did Imayoshi wanted for Hyuuga to stay behind, he wanted anything but that to happen.  Imayoshi Shouichi could not travel with Kagami Taiga and his companions because he was bitten by a zombie when he went to save his kouhai, Sakurai Ryou.  Thankfully, it was a regular zombie that bit him, being bitten by a special zombie would have turned him quicker, and he spent one of his last final moment on Earth embracing his lover, rather passionately.  It was difficult for Kiyoshi Teppei to evacuate with an unwilling and very emotional Hyuuga Junpei; however, the duo reached the facility in another near by district, run by Imayoshi’s father, and there the eight teens learned about the research work of Kagami’s father. A scientist there, at the secret facility,  informed Kagami of his father’s work will save humanity and gave the young teen a mission.  Kagami’s friends, including his rivals, decided to not send the hot-blooded teen alone and all of them, except Hyuuga Junpei, have stated that they would accompany him on his journey.  However, the group of basketball players have yet to embark on their journey to trek across Japan to Joetsu, in Niigata Prefecture.  The teens rest in facility run by Imayoshi Shouichi’s father, they have been given a warm meal, a hot shower, and their own rooms to sleep in tonight because when they dawn rises they will embark away from the safety of the facility.  However, not all the teens are sleeping nestle up in their temporary beds. There are some teens who are restless tonight, and the sandman has yet to send them to dreamland.

 

Kagami’s walks through the empty halls of the facility while holding a can of soda in one hand and a  bag of cool ranch doritos in the other.  It is mostly dark in the hall except for the soft lighting in the hallway.  As Kagami walks back to his room he notices a much brighter light illuminating from a meeting room, which happens to be the exact room where the teens were debriefed after their first arrival.  Kagami slowly opens the door and peeks inside to see Midorima Shintarou standing, his back turn towards Kagami, in front of a map, which displays the route for their journey.  A small smile spreads across Kagami’s face as he opens the door wide enough for him to step through and as soon as he steps one foot inside the room Midorima turns around and his eyes narrows when he notices Kagami standing between the door frame.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Kagami calls out as he walks towards Midorima. 

 

Midorima just sighs as he turns his gaze back towards the map as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Oh,” Kagami states as he stands right behind Midorima, “are you going to ignore me right now?” Kagami waits for a response from the slightly taller male and when there is no response Kagami steps closer behind Midorima, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, the coldness of the soda can makes Midorima slightly shiver. 

 

“What are you doing?” Midorima hisses as he stiffens from Kagami’s touch.

 

“Oh so now you’re talking to me?” Kagami whispers right in Midorima’s ear. Kagami smirks as he watches as the tips of Midorima’s ear turn to a soft shade of pink.

 

“I was concentrating on the map,” Midorima responds as he motions towards the giant wall with the map. “I was studying our route for our peril journey, nanodayo.”

 

“That doesn’t tell me why you can’t sleep,” Kagami responds as he stares at the red tick marks on the large digital map. Kagami looks at the districts of Japan that are now shaded black and notices how the districts on their path are still green. 

 

“I don’t see how that is any concern of yours-”

 

“Is it hard for you to believe that I am concerned for you?” Kagami responds as he moves the cold can up Midorima’s arm and watches intently as the goose bumps begin to form across his skin instantly like flowers that bloom because of the arrival of spring.

 

Midorima clicks his tongue and he wraps his long fingers around the can, they briefly touch Kagami’s fingertips, “you and this annoying can,” he states as he takes the can out of Kagami’s hand to keep it from chilling his skin.  Midorima turns his head to the side and his green eyes stare into Kagami’s pupils, “your concern for me is completely unnecessary, nanodayo.” 

 

Kagami hums as he lifts up his empty hand, “I can’t help it,” Kagami responds as he removes his arms away from Midorima and starts to walk towards one of the black leather chairs. Kagami sit down in the chair and opens the bag of cool ranch doritos, “this can’t be easy for anyone.  I’m sure you are worried about your other friends and your family.”

 

Midorima huffs as he looks back towards the map, “don’t worry about m-”

 

“I am,” Kagami responds while chewing on some chips, and he lifts up his hand and beckons for Midorima to come towards him, “my drink,” Kagami mumbles as he points towards the soda can that Midorima was still holding. 

 

Midorima sighs as he walks towards Kagami, who is chewing more chips, and once he standing in front of him he extends the soda, “he-”

 

Kagami grabs Midorima’s forearm and pulls the unexpecting male on top of him, rather clumsily in his lap, and he grins up brightly at the disgruntled teen, who is now slightly straddling his lap.

 

“You are despicable,” Midorima sneers as he attempts to get up, but Kagami holds him back down on his lap.

 

“Listen-”

 

“I don’t have to be in your lap to listen to you!” Midorima barks as his voice escalates and his cheeks deeply flush.

 

“I wouldn’t be able to see your eyes,” Kagami responds as he slightly shift to peek at the clock behind Midorima, “it is already midnight,” Kagami mumbles.

 

“What do you want?” Midorima snarls as he places the can on the table.

 

Kagami clears his throat as he looks up at Midorima, “I like you--I think,” Kagami declares as he watches Midorima facial expression, “and here I am,” Kagami responds as he extends his arm, “I’m your lucky item for the next twenty-four hours--your lion.” 

 

“You can not be serious,” Midorima remarks as he glares at Kagami.

 

“I’m serious,” Kagami retorts, “my zodiac sign is a leo right?” Kagami keeps his arms extended as he watches Midorima nod his head in agreement, “a leo is a lion right?” Midorima nods again, “then here I am!”

 

Midorima rolls his eyes, “what makes you think that you are even wanted?”

 

“Where else are you going to get a lion?”

 

Midorima huffs as he avoids Kagami’s intent gaze.

 

“Hey,” Kagami states as he nudges Midorima slightly, “what’s my lucky item for today? You know it don’t you?”

 

Midorima flickers his gaze towards Kagami just before he sighs and lowers his head, “a crab,” Midorima mumbles very softly.

 

“I’m not superman, babe,” Kagami responds as he lifts up Midorima’s face and notices how flush the shooting guard's face has become, “speak up.”

 

“Do not call me babe,” Midorima snaps as he glares up at Kagami and then he averts his gaze, “it is a crab.”

 

As Kagami’s grins up at Midorima like an idiot somewhere else in the facility there is another teen who can not go to sleep.  Kuroko Tetsuya tosses and turns in simple bedsheets as he shuts his eyes tightly in an attempt to go to sleep; however, Kuroko just lays there with his large light blue eyes staring up in the darkness of his room.  A long, soft sigh escapes his lips as he pushes down the blankets that kept him warm in the cool air.  His small feet land on the cold floor and sends a slight shiver through his body, and he reaches over to grab the only pillow that was provided to him.  The bed slightly creaks as Kuroko stands up and he slowly walks towards a pair of slippers that are warm, white and fuzzy.  After he slips on the pair of slippers he head towards the bedroom door.

 

Once Kuroko steps outside of his temporary room he glances up at the number plate, which reads 208.  He turns away from the number plate and quietly walks through the corridors and even the shuffle of the material at the bottom of slippers could not be heard.  He pauses in front of a bedroom door and looks up at number plate, which reads 202, and his eyes widen when he can hear the soft sobs of his captain, Hyuuga Junpei, Kuroko’s eyebrows slightly twitches and he lowers his head when he hears his captain calling out, softly, for his former lover.  Kuroko keeps his eyes focused on the floor as he continues walking to an unknown destination, and his head lifts up when he sees a bright light and he notices it is the meeting room they were in earlier.  Kuroko walks past the room and sees that the door is slightly cracked and he can hear two familiar voices.  Kuroko peeks in and he notices that Midorima Shintarou is straddle on Kagami Taiga’s lap; however, that is not the only thing happeing between the two teenage boys.

 

Kuroko’s cheeks slowly turn pink as he watches Kagami’s hand rub down on Midorima’s body.  Kagami’s hand slowly travel down the shooting guard's spine, the strange stimulation causes Midorima to move his body closer to Kagami.  Kagami’s whispers are inaudible to Kuroko; however, Midorima’s loud rants of protests rings in Kuroko’s ear until his voice his muted by Kagami’s kiss.  Upon seeing his former teammate and his new teammate kiss, Kuroko turns his head away as the color of the flush on his cheeks turn to a bright hue of pink.  Kuroko continues to walk through the quiet and rather empty halls of the facility, the halls were mostly empty because the research labs are on another floor.  Kuroko’s steps slightly echo throughout the hall and his shadow often is cast up on the wall because of the soft light that illuminates the grey hallways.  Kuroko stands between a division of two halls; the 300 number bedrooms are to the left, and the 400 number bedrooms are to the right.  He stands there briefly before he walks down on the corridor on the right. 

 

Kuroko constantly glances up at the room numbers outside of each bedroom door and once his eyes land on a number plate, which reads 410, he stops in front of the bedroom door.  Kuroko slowly lifts up his hand, which is formed in a fist, and he softly knocks on the door and the noise softly echoes down the corridor.  Kuroko stands there quietly while looking straight at the door, which slowly starts to open.  Standing between the door frame is Kiyoshi Teppei, who is shirtless and his pajama bottoms are hanging low on his hips, which shows off the top of his briefs.  Kuroko examines his boyfriend’s current attire and his cheeks slowly turn pink when he locks eyes with his boyfriend. 

 

Kiyoshi Teppei yawns into his right hand as his left hand wraps around Kuroko and pulls the smaller male into Kiyoshi’s warmth; which causes Kuroko’s pillow flattens between their bodies.  Kiyoshi slowly walks back into the room, bringing Kuroko with him, and closes the door softly with his right hand.  Kiyoshi bends down and kisses Kuroko’s forehead, the bridge of Kuroko’s nose, the cold tip of Kuroko’s nose, and finally he kisses Kuroko’s soft lips.  Kiyoshi cradles Kuroko’s face with his right hand as he smiles down at his boyfriend, and Kuroko large eyes stares into Kiyoshi eyes a soft smile spreads across his face.  Kiyoshi leads Kuroko to the bed in his room, which is placed on right side of the room, and as they stand next to the bed as Kiyoshi throws back the covers and moves to the side.  Kuroko tosses his pillow near the wall as he starts to crawl on top of the bed, which he has his ass in the air as he crawls on top of the mattress.  Kiyoshi hand slaps Kuroko’s rear and he swiftly holds his hands behind his back, turns his head towards the side, and whistles softly while ignoring Kuroko’s accusing stare.  Kuroko glances back at this boyfriend before he lays down on his side, near the wall, and holding on to the pillow between his arms.  The mattress of the bed slightly creaks as Kiyoshi crawls into the bed and he wraps his arm around Kuroko’s body and pulls Kuroko in close to him.

 

The couple lay together in the bed without a word being spoken between the two of them.  Kuroko could feel the warmth of Kiyoshi’s breath hitting his exposed skin.  Kuroko snuggles closer to the chest of his boyfriend, unintentionally rubbing his ass against Kiyoshi.  

 

“You keep doing that and neither of us will get any sleep tonight,” Kiyoshi mumbles, “but I don’t mind it either.” 

 

“Of course you would not mind it,” Kuroko responds before he buries his face in his pillow.

 

Kiyoshi hums as his fingertips slowly trace over the long sleeve top that Kuroko is wearing, “a yen for your thoughts?”

 

“I am pretty sure that is not the correct phrase,” Kuroko responds as he lifts his face from the pillow while Kiyoshi rolls his eyes, “however, there is not many thoughts as you think.”

 

Kiyoshi hums as he continues to trace little circles down Kuroko’s clothed arm, and he waits quietly.

 

“I could not sleep,” Kuroko starts speaking softly, “I am worried about the safety of my grandmother and my family, but I know we can save the world. When we get to Joetsu… everything will return to normal.  Normal--going back through the usual routine of classes and basketball. However, when we play Too academy again Imayoshi-san will not be there.” Kuroko holds tightly on to the pillow, “I am very sad for Hyuuga-senpai and he has my empathy, but… I am very thankful that it was not you.  I was restless in my room, alone, I knew you were near and that you were safe, and yet you were too far from me.  I can not help that I worry about you during this strange and dangerous time.”  

 

Kuroko buries his face back in the comfort of his pillow as Kiyoshi does not stop his small form of affection, “anything else?” Kiyoshi responds softly as he looks at the small bundle in his arms.

 

Kuroko lifts up from his pillow, “no that is all of my thoughts,” Kuroko lowers his face back in the pillow.

 

Kiyoshi kisses the strands of Kuroko’s hair as he hums softly, “Don’t worry your precious mind anymore because I am with you--I will always be with you.”

 

Kuroko brings the pillow closer to his face and he speaks except the pillow makes his every single word inaudible.  Kiyoshi rolls his eyes as he slowly tugs the pillow away from Kuroko’s tight grip, “will you repeat that please, hmm?”

 

“Are you going to hold me tonight…” there was a long pause and silence filled the air as Kuroko’s lips move but no words were coming out.  Kuroko softly sighs and his face turns a bright color of pink, “Teppei,” he murmurs softly but it is loud enough for Kiyoshi to hear.

 

Kiyoshi moves until his large body is over Kuroko, as if cornering him, and he stares down at Kuroko’s flushed face, “so all it takes is the world being on the brink of--”

 

“No,” Kuroko cuts off Kiyoshi, “your name has always been on the tip of my tongue,” Kuroko’s ears slowly start to turn red, “it is embarrassing… even though we are lovers.”

 

“Saying my name is more embarrassing than everything we have already done?” Kiyoshi asks before he softly chuckles, “it is more embarrassing than the time we did it in the locker room and we almost got caught by Kagami?  More embarrassing than the time we did it in the showers after you dropped the soap?” Kiyoshi inquires as he raises his eyebrows rather suggestively, “is it more embarrassing than the time we did it outside in the bushes at the outdoor basketball court and we could hear them looking for us?  How about the time when I stayed the night at your place and you were wearing that pink apron,” Kiyoshi voice drops rather seductively as he lowers his body on top of Kuroko, “and nothing but the apron?  Hmmm?  Could it be more embarrassing than the time we got a little too excited on the train?  What about the time I used that sweet cream when I was giving you a rim-”

 

Kuroko turns his body and covers Kiyoshi’s mouth with both of his hands.  Even though Kuroko is glaring up at this boyfriend, his face is now a dark shade of red, “calling out your name is more embarrassing than all of those things.”   Kiyoshi eyes soften as he looks down at his boyfriend, and he quickly kisses the palm of the hands that kept him from talking.  Kuroko removes the palm of his hand from the small signs of affection and Kiyoshi takes the opportunity presented to him, and he immediately starts kissing all over Kuroko’s neck.  “Kiyoshi-senpai,” Kuroko laughs as he tries to get away from the ticklish kisses, “Kiyoshi,” Kuroko fidgets as he tries to move away from underneath Kiyoshi’s large body.   Kiyoshi slowly drops all of his bodyweight on top of Kuroko as his large hands moves slowly down the sides of Kuroko’s body, “you are heavy--Teppei.”

 

Kiyoshi quickly takes his boyfriend's lips as his hands glide up his torso and into his blue hair.  Kiyoshi’s lips hover barely a centimeter over his boyfriend’s and he stays in that state as he takes in Kuroko’s facial expression. “Tell me, Tetsuya,” Kiyoshi states seductively and he smirks when he notices Kuroko’s body slightly shiver with anticipation, “do you want it nice and slow,” Kiyoshi states as his large hand slowly travels up under Kuroko’s shirt, “or do you want it naughty and fast?”  

 

Kuroko shivers as he feels his boyfriend’s large warm hand glides across his bare torso, “I want it… naughty and fast.” 

 

Kiyoshi hums as he moves his lips towards Kuroko’s ear, “let’s have fun, Tetsuya.”

 

As Kiyoshi and Kuroko embark in some rather sweaty and more than likely loud activity.  The budding romance between Kagami Taiga and Midorima Shintarou appears as if it would be blooming soon.  Midorima Shintarou is still straddle in Kagami Taiga’s lap, and Kagami’s hands are placed low on Midorima’s hips.  Midorima is as close as Kagami as he can be, there is no space between the two for even a tiny pencil, Midorima’s hands awkwardly moves as he is lost in their deep kiss.  

 

“You can hold on to me if you want,” Kagami mutters as he moves his lips away for a second.

 

Midorima grimaces as Kagami’s lips move closer to his own, but he holds up his hand on the intruding lips, “you caught me off guard, but that does not mean I will let it happen again.”

 

“No more kissing,” Kagami pouts as he fakes a face of slight disappointment, “don’t you like kissing me?”

 

“I would rather die a thousands deaths,” Midorima responds sternly as he crosses his arms. “Remove your bothersome hands away from my hips.”

 

“You know,” Kagami mutters as he turns his head to the side and examines Midorima’s appearance as he slowly and slightly moves his hand across Midorima’s hips, “I never knew that your hips would feel like this… there like slender,” Kagami states as he continues to rub the clothed flesh, “can I touch it?”

 

Midorima clicks his tongue, “if I do not like kissing you then why the hell do you think that I want to be touched by you?” Midorima does not wait for a response as he grabs Kagami’s wrists and pulls his wandering hands off of his hips. 

 

“You say all that, but you really” Kagami drags out the end as he shakes his head while he takes Midorima’s scary glare, “like it.”

 

Midorima rolls his eyes, “believe what you must if it will help you sleep at night.”

 

“What helps you sleep at night?” Kagami responds quickly.

 

“Wh--”

 

“You can’t sleep right? So, what helps you sleep at night?”

 

“You know that is not--”

 

“I know what it means but I’m seriously asking you here.”

 

Midorima stares directly at Kagami as he lets go of Kagami’s wrists, “it is none of your business.”

 

“Do you like to cuddle with your lucky item at night, Midorima?” Kagami asks as a wide smile spreads across his face as Midorima’s jaw seems to clenches tight in annoyance. 

 

In room 410 there is a lot of passion between the senpai and the kouhai.  Kiyoshi slightly stretches as he wipes the sweat on his forehead with his right forearm as his left hand slowly trails down from Kuroko’s ass; which is currently high in the air, parts of the flesh is a bright red, and is pressed up against Kiyoshi’s pelvic, as if it was made to fit only there.  Kiyoshi’s hands wander down the sensitive flesh and slowly traces down Kuroko’s spine, which is shiny from a layer of sweat he has accumulated, and into the soft, and currently wild, light blue hair.  Kiyoshi groans as he watches Kuroko move his own hips, due to his lack of impatience and his growing need,  as Kiyoshi stays kneeled behind him while moving his hand through Kuroko’s hair.

 

“Tep-Teppei,” Kuroko moans as his hands claw into the sheets and he holds a bundle of the material in his clenched fist, “move.”

 

Kiyoshi hums as his finger softly tightens around Kuroko’s hair, “as you wish,” Kiyoshi responds as he watches Kuroko moves his hips away from his pelvic, revealing Kiyoshi’s hard shaft that is covered in lube, and he waits for a brief moment before he starts to snaps his hips in the rhythm that his lover has already set in desperation.  Kuroko yells out because his lover’s ministrations that has him drowning in intense and overwhelming pleasure.  Kiyoshi pulls on Kuroko’s hair, causing Kuroko’s head to tilt upwards and Kiyoshi leans his torso over as he takes in Kuroko’s flushed cheeks, his glazed eyes, his wet and swollen lips, and the slight drool dripping down his chin. Kiyoshi quickly takes Kuroko’s lips in a desperate, hungry kiss as he keeps his intense pace. His right hand slowly travels up Kuroko’s scorching skin, and finally his large hand covers Kuroko’s hand before Kiyoshi intertwines their hands together. 

 

As their lips separated from the kiss, a small string of saliva is made until it breaks, “s-so good,” Kuroko moans as his eyes roll to the back of his head, “right th-there!”

 

Kiyoshi slowly lets go of the strands of hair he was holding, “here?” He asks as he hits the same spot.

 

“Yes!” Kuroko cries as he throws his head back from the extraordinary pleasure.  At the end of his euphoric blissful high he looks back at Kiyoshi as he moves his arms backwards and his hands grab the back of Kiyoshi’s large thighs. He licks his swollen lips, his chest heaving, and he is panting heavily, “have… you… always… been…  this… big? 

 

Kiyoshi smirks is in time with his next thrust, and he slowly pulls his dick out of Kuroko, which is just as much as Kuroko will allow, but Kuroko was not ready when Kiyoshi slammed his member back inside of his warmth, and the action results in Kuroko screaming out loudly from the pleasure. 

 

In the meeting room, there was no pleasure being delivered or received.  In fact, Midorima Shintarou is storming out of the meeting room while Kagami Taiga is hunched over in the black, leather chair. 

 

“Shit,” Kagami groans as he rubs his cheeks and he squints as he watches Midorima figure storms out of the room. “I didn’t think he would get that pissed,” Kagami mutters as he removes his hand from his cheek and reveals the large hand print on the side of his face.

 

Midorima Shintarou strides through the halls, constantly clenching his fist and relaxing his fingers.  However, Midorima’s facial expression was not pleasant at all, his face is red from anger, which is evident due to the his clench jaw, his lips are in a tight line, and the teen is practically storming through the halls. “That idiot,” Midorima snarls as he approaches the division of the halls, and he walks down the corridor on his right, “who the hell does he think he is,” he mutters as he strides down the hall.  Midorima stands in front of the bedroom number 408, and he quickly opens the door and strides inside.  Midorima flicks off his slippers and glares at them as he watches them flip in the air before they land on the floor.  “Grabbing my… rear like that,” Midorima sneers as his cheeks turn toward a light pink as he flops down on the bed, which is on the left side of the room,  “next time I-”

 

“MORE!” A loud moan travels into the slightly thin walls, which instantly causes Midorima to freeze and his face to be drained of all color, “yes, ye-yes, YES!”

 

Midorima’s ears immediately turn a bright pink from hearing the loud moans of pleasure coming from the room to his left.  Midorima covers his ears with the palm of his hands believing it would drown out the moans, but that did nothing to help. 

 

Midorima reaches over to grab his pillow and he hears a different voice, “shit, Tetsuya,” Midorima eyes widen as he covers his head with the pillow. Midorima’s heart beats wildly as he tries to block out the obscene sounds, and act as if Kuroko and Kiyoshi are not having intense sex next door. However, the pillow covering his head could only do so much.

 

Midorima could hear something slamming against the wall hard, as if it was the bed frame that was constantly be knocked against the wall. “TEPPEI!” Kuroko screams loudly, which accompanies the sound of the loud knocking of the bed’s headboard.  Midorima clenches the pillow over his head tightly before he suddenly stands up and quickly evacuates his room. 

 

Midorima quickly strides down the corridor and away from his temporary bedroom, and when he reaches the end of the corridor he looks down and notices that he forgot his slippers. “I do not need them,” Midorima responds as he continues to walk down the hall while clenching onto his pillow, “what is wrong with all these sex fiends idiots,” Midorima mutters to himself as he walks back towards the meeting room.  Midorima approaches the meeting room door and notices that the light is now turned off, and he continues to walk down the dimly lit corridor.

 

It was not long before Midorima found himself standing outside of room 207, and he knocks on the door before he crosses his arms across his chest.  The door quickly opens and Kagami is standing there while holding a ziploc bag of ice up to his slightly swollen face, but Kagami’s eyes still lights up when he sees his very much unexpected visitor. “Hey,” Kagami responds as he leans on the door frame and removes the bag of ice from his cheek, and proceeds to smile like an idiot.

 

Midorima rolls his eyes as he pushes up his glasses, “If you touch me, I will cut you down with my sword."

 

Kagami lifts up his hands, “okay, okay.”

 

“One okay is enough, nanodayo.” 

 

Midorima Shintarou made a risky decision to spend the night in Kagami’s temporary room, it was the best alternative than having to listen to the explicit couple next door.  However, that night the duo just slept, and Kagami stayed true to his word by not touching his guest even once that night.  It was not long before the other night owls tee found their slumber from their physical, or emotional, exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, let me say that I apologize for the HUGE delay in updating this story! Also, this chapter is not nearly as long as the previous chapter, I really like what I written and I didn't want to scrap it so I decided to insert in and make the work have ten chapters. I really enjoyed writing this bit with the interactions between Midorima and Kagami, and I especially enjoyed writing the interactions between Kuroko and Kiyoshi! 
> 
> Since I'm out of school for the summer I hope that my updates will be more frequent! I also hope you enjoyed reading chapter two and enjoy how the plot develops! Thank you so much for reading, and feel free to comment!
> 
> <3  
> Symone Nicole


End file.
